Life in the Charmed Lane
by da-drama-queen
Summary: Pheobe's evil, and has been taken to the Underworld to become Coles queen, along with her unborn child. Piper and Paige have to save her, but they can't do it alone. Harry Potter comes to the rescue
1. The first day after

Chapter 1 (the real chapter 1) First day after. Hey hey hey everybody! Ever since that 10 seconds in which you read the default chapter, I have returned to give you another. This is the first chapter.should be.cool! So let's see how this works!  
  
"This is very frustrating!" Piper walked around the attic, looking.frustrated. Paige was keeping very quiet, but was evidently showing frustration too, judging by the lines creasing her forehead as she turned, page by page, the Book of Shadows. She reached the last page and faltered. "There's nothing Piper." "Erruugghhh!" Piper collapsed on the lounge. It was easy enough for Paige.she hadn't of course lost a sister before. Prue would have, Piper was sure, figured out something, being the oldest and indeed spending the longest time being the oldest. What we need, thought Piper at that moment, is Prue, here, to give her advice. She didn't see how this was possible however. Grans (not sure if that's how they said it) had told them that Prue was feeling a little agitated in the upper world, and wouldn't have been able to speak with them.but for something like this. Piper knew that, as long as she lived, she would never forget the words Phoebe had last spoke to her as she picked up the Grimwar (sp?). "I'm embracing my new destiny." And then she and Cole leaving in a rush of flames. Piper felt so much like murdering the Seer at that moment it was like being in a cooking class and not cooking. Piper could see Paiges agitation aswell. "A bit of a shame the Wizard was evil," she commented at that moment. Piper looked up. "He might have been able to help us." "It's interesting actually," said Piper. "They consider wizards to be, like, the male versions of witches, but they're not." "You think?" Piper looked at Paige. Sweet gullible Paige.always seemed to have a different view. Sometimes it's wrong and sometimes it's right. Paige had, unfortunately, gotten the thoughts about Cole being a demon right. This thought however, was weird. "What makes you say that Paige?" "Well," said Paige "We both do magic, both understand the arts of it, and witches come in many varieties are you sure that some wizards wouldn't have these kind of powers too?" "I dunno." Paige came down and sat next to Piper. Both of them stared at the ceiling, and the floor, for a moment, then Paige said "We'll find a way Piper." Piper then decided to approach the topic she had been worried about all along. "How will we find a way without the power of 3?" "I don't know," Paige answered truthfully. "But we will find a way," "Perhaps," said Piper "We need other help, from the outside, from somebody that has this kind of experience." "Who do you suggest?" asked Paige. She could sense where this was leading, and sure enough. "Prue."  
  
The underworld was cheering. The new source had taken over, and had recently gained his full power, with his queen, and his unborn son, at his side. Everyone was rejoicing and the King and Queen sat in chairs facing everybody else. The Source looked at the Queen, who was looking magnificent, as she usually did, and then he shifted his gaze, to the unborn child, and where he was developing. Phoebe noticed this. "What is it?" The Source smiled at Phoebe. "Our son. He will be beautiful." Phoebe had no doubt about that. "It's a shame we had to find out he was a boy so soon." "Well yes," the Source agreed. "But then again, weren't you expecting a son." Wouldn't a girl have been interesting though? Cole was talking to him, and the Source didn't like it. What is it that is keeping the human feelings in me? He wondered. I am the Source.I have no other path, that is all I am.so why do I feel like this? "Because of your love for the witch," whispered a voice in his ear. It was awhile before The source responded. "Seer. Shouldn't you be enjoying yourself like the rest of them are?" "I have a job to do," she reminded him. "So do you as a matter of fact." "Oh yes?" The source's eyes showed a vague amount of interest. "What job is that?" "The other two witches." The source looked very doubtful about that. "They have no power against me. I am only defenceless against the power of 3, and that doesn't exist anymore." "Maybe not," replied the Seer. "But your queen is not of strong enough defence against the other two witches, especially because they are her own flesh and blood. You can't compete with the sisterly love they already possess. You have to protect your queen from this evil." "How can I do that?" The Seer appeared before him at that moment. Phoebe had gone to enjoy the celebrations, so she wasn't paying attention to the Source. The Seer peered down at him. "Create a forcefield. One that is impenetrable unless the power of 3 is rejoined. The other 2 witches are unable to meet with your kind of evil without your queen, so create a forcefield using that kind of evil." The Source thought about that for quite some time. He looked at Phoebe, dancing with some of the guards that weren't guarding. Coles voice came back to him, and how much he loved her. He couldn't risk her getting away, not for anything. Plus there was the child. The Source searched his mind, and a thought came to him. "Do you think that, by using the combined element of husband, son and overall present family, and connecting them to Phoebe, we would be able to create a forcefield strong enough?" The Seer considered this. He could see that she was Seeing. Her eyes returned soon to their normal colour. "I see that method. It proves to be quite sufficient. Though there is a kind of person that would be able to penetrate through it." "What kind of person is that." The Seer came so close to him so that she could whisper in his ear without them being overheard. "A wizard with the same kind of protection, could break it with force." The Source could see no problem with this. "There is no such person," he said quietly. "And anyhow, we are only protecting Phoebe from her sisters. They wouldn't be able to penetrate that." The Seer could not argue with this, so she bade him farewell, and disappeared. Cole was saying something.you should be out there, enjoying yourself with your new queen, the one that you love. Love, thought the source as he stepped down from his chair. That is the only thing from Cole that still exists in me.and I cannot fight with that. It may not be such a problem, he realised. In fact, it might make him stronger. He grinned to himself as he joined Phoebe and their son.  
  
"Harry.are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry Potter looked behind him. Ron and Hermione were just behind him, and they both looked slightly worried. "Listen," he said to them "I've told you this 1000 times before.the Order of the Pheonix insisted that I do this." "Yeah Harry.but plant something like this that You-know-who will probably have already thought of, where he holds his meetings? It seems so risky." "Guys.we have talked about this before.The Order heard about this, and researched it very thouroghly.Voldemort (Ron shuddered) has not thought about muggle contraptions. You know what he's like.he considers muggles to be so stupid that they haven't thought up ways of listening in on conversations. He will not have thought of it." Ron and Hermione, after awhile, nodded.but Harry could tell that they were still doubtful. One of the few things those two don't seem to argue about, he thought with a grimace. He regained composure.he had to do this properly. He pointed his wand at himself and muttered a word.it turned him to become something non-detectable from evil charms put against him. He took the invisibility cloak and wrapped it around himself, still making sure the timy microphone was in his head. He cast his gaze over to Sirius and Remus, who were sitting in a muggle contraption, like a science lab in a van.and waited for their sign. After several minutes they nodded. Harry set off. With a great deal of caution, Harry approached the lair. Most people would not have been able to detect this place, but Harry could sense the evilness.it was like a strange ability. He pulled out his wand and whispered a charm. It caused a small electric blue flicker to come out of the tip of the wand. It was a scanner.he could see what was disguised in what appeared to be vast nothingness, with rememberance charms on it that Harry was repelled against. Quite a handy invention of Hermiones, Harry thought as he tiptoed over to the door, which stupidly enough was wide open. He walked as quietly as a near professional Seeker could walk (which is pretty damn quiet come to think of it) to that appeared to be the centre courtroom, as far as Harry could see. Once again the doors were wide open, but only because there was another charm put against this room.one which prevented any human, or wizarding device, to be able to hear them Harry of course, was repelled, so he heard, very clearly, what they were talking about. He shivered with the evil spirits around him as he, VERY quietly, entered the room. How did Hermione come up with a charm like this? Harry thought as he tip toed acrossed the room, completely unnoticed by the 3 death eaters that were presently there. The Order had learned how Voldemort organised things, and that he ran meetings daily, but not until the dead of night. They suggested not coming around then, and Harry privately agreed, very relieved that the Order were not stupid. At the back of the room, Harry noticed the little corner that Sirius had pointed out. This corner had a very small hole in it. Not much, but perfect for hiding the microphone. Harry studied the little nook (note it's against the floor) and saw that everything seemed to be in working order. He placed the microphone very carefully into the hole (deep in so that it wouldn't be seen) and turned it on. His job done, Harry stood up and checked his watch. Hermione had said that his repelling charm only lasted 20 minutes, and 15 minutes had gone. So without further ado he stood up and quietly walked out of the room, still unnoticed. It seemed quite a long way back, and Harry had to walk fairly quickly, but still carefully.he made it outside again with only 1 minute to spare. Harry ran across the field (a very big field it was aswell) and approached the spot where he, Ron and Hermione had congressed. He took off the Cloak and went round the corner. Ron and Hermione were arguing again, but quietly. "What makes you think that?" "Just that I don't think I have enough power." "Hermione, come on! You can do more magic then most middle age wizards and witches I know, including my parents. You saw the charm you knocked up for Harry.it was brilliant.if anyone can do it, you can." "But I'm Muggle born though.wouldn't they.know?" "No. You might have muggle parents Hermione.but you're a witch, plain and simple. You can't tell one from the other." "Hey guys." Harry approached them then. "Talking about Hermione going under cover again?" "Yes," said Ron looking over at Hermione. "She's still convinced that she wouldn't be able to do it." "But I wouldn't Ron," she said suddenly. "I could get taken over, I could become evil." "Nonsense.you've done too much good, been too much good already. You could knock 'em all dead if you tried." Hermione smiled at Ron. It was very thoughtful of him. "Thanks." "My pleasure. So anyway Harry, do it OK?" "Yeah, it was a breeze.that was a great charm Hermione.it's incredible how you thought of that." "Yeah.well.(Hermione had gone scarlet) it only works with Pheonix feather wands. "Harry!" Sirius came running over. "Great stuff Harry.now we can hear them. We should be able to listen to their meeting tonight. God bless that charm!" Hermione went, if possible, even redder. "Provided the microphone doesn't stuff up," added Harry as an extra notation. "It won't. Are you all up to staying up. I need Harry and Hermione to work this bloody van anyway, and Ron could listen for information on Percys whereabouts." Ron looked down at the floor. It was true that Percy had been kidnapped.along with the rest of the Ministry of Magic that was under 25.probably by means of finding out their plans. As far as the heard none of them were dead, but they were all under a lot of pain and pressure, so getting out of there was a recommended idea. That night all five of them squeezed into the little van, ready listen to the meeting. Sirius was looking at his watch. "The meeting should start in 5 minutes. Remus.where's Remus?" Remus was outside, star-gazing. He looked at the moon for a moment, which was t its Gibbous state, just after the full moon. He sighed and came back inside. "Sorry I was-" "Away with the stars I know. Come on.I think it's starting." They all listened very quietly to the speaker in the van. The meeting went, something like this.  
  
"Good evening death eaters. As promised I will be tonight unveiling our major plan, as soon as all spies have gone by undetected.Lucius?" "Everything's fine Master." "Excellent. Now.you're all wondering I'm sure why we have captured all those people from the Ministry?" A murmur of yes erupted from the crowd. "Well, we'll be torturing them for information." At this point Ron turned a nasty shade of green. Hermione patted him comfortingly, but that didn't change anything.Percy was going to be tortured. "What kind of information my Lord." "Why.information on Muggles and Mudbloods of course." The meeting expressed a large amount of interest. Lucius Malfoy then said "Begging your pardon my Lord, it's not that I find this a bad idea, not at all, quite the contrary.but what will attacking the mudbloods achieve?" "Well Lucius, you are aware of course that I am trying to rid all stupid Muggle loving people in the world, like Dumbledore and all the other teachers at Hogwarts, and those muggle-loving people from the Ministry of Magic. They are, most fortunately, what is holding us back from taking over the world. Destroy Muggles and Mudbloods, particularly ones that are close to the main targets.I am thinking, Mudbloods at Hogwarts, and the fools will be sorry, and woeful. It's best to destroy them then, when they feel their worst." Somebody stood up at that point. "But my Lord.wouldn't they presume it's you, if all of these Mudbloods begin to drop dead like that?" "An interesting point Avery, but I thought of that before of course. The trick is to make it look like an accident. Also we won't be killing them all Avery.what's the point in that? No.we'll drive them all insane. Measures of which have been taken already." People expressed a very interested attitude towards this. The five people in the van though remained worried. What measures exactly? "I have already, as a test, looked after one of these members. He's the son of a particularly foolish muggle loving person, Arthur Weasley." "Ahhh yes my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy "I must agree with you there. So what is the state of the boy now?" "Alive, sane.we'll let him go soon.will never be the same though.jumpy, afraid of his family." If looks could kill, Ron's would have come close. "What did you find out my Lord?" "One of his younger brothers, a good friend of Harry Potter's, is friends with a mudblood, a very talented one apparently, and one that has indeed become known in Hogwarts."  
  
At this the trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione) all looked slightly worried, as most would do. Ron was still fuming about what Voldemort had done to Percy. Hermione however had a new worry.what were they going to do to her?  
  
"What will you be doing to her my Lord?"  
  
"Oh, nothing to her, rest assured. Rather to her parents.and it has already been done."  
  
Hermione was gripping onto the edge of the van very hard.she was about to crack.Harry did not want to hear what was said next.  
  
"We've driven her parents insane. They're in St Mungo's.they might be repaired.but the girl will of course be ash-fallen.this is perfect for our plans."  
  
They could hear Hermione crack. She walked very silently out of the van, suppressing her anger very fiercely. Ron was about to go after her, but Harry held him back.they had to hear the rest of this.  
  
"What happens after that my Lord?"  
  
"Well, Dumbledore will be busy comforting her, as will Harry Potter, I imagine.it's best if we attack then.when the chips are down.  
  
"now I estimate word about this will get out tomorrow, so I suggest attacking within the first week. It will be Friday, rest assured. Everyone is to be ready for this, we'll be apparating to Hogwarts at 1:00pm..lunchtime. Meeting adjourned.further plans will be discussed tomorrow."  
  
At that Sirius turned down the volume and turned to Harry and Ron. "Ok you two, now this is something major. Friday at 1:00 I want you guys to be prepared.do you understand?"  
  
"Sure," said Harry. Ron said nothing.the news about Percy and Hermione's parents was not good, and he wasn't pretending that it was.  
  
"Sirius.I think we Harry and I better go find Hermione."  
  
"Yes, you better. I'll be talking to the Order tomorrow you three.we need a plan on how t approach this attack.  
  
Harry and Ron hurried out.  
  
After awhile they found Hermione. She was walking around the field, blasting everything that she could with her wand. It's amazing how many pieces people can break inanimate objects into when they're angry. Harry and Ron approached with caution.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Hermione," said Ron "I.we.know this is bad.but we have to think about other things. They're attacking the school tonight.mainly Harry and Dumbledore.and we need your firepower."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Firepower. Whatever. I doubt I have any powers now."  
  
Ron looked very confused.Harry knew he was. "I.I don't understand that Hermione."  
  
"I mean, Ron, that if I really had powers, I should have known about my parents, about Percy, I should have sensed it.but I didn't. I was too worried about how to fight Voldemort.that I didn't even notice.my parents.I didnt.notice."  
  
Hermione waved her wand harshly, and several trees and bushes blew up.very loudly. Harry and Ron were trying to understand. Ron kept on asking questions.  
  
"So you didn't notice your parents?" That's not so bad.I mean other people wouldn't have noticed-"  
  
"Not so bad?" Ron they're as good as dead.I should've been there, to save them, or something.it's my fault I wasn't there."  
  
"Wasn't there? Hermione get a hold of yourself. If you had been there, you would have been driven insane too. Brilliant as you are, you have hardly any power against you-know-who himself.you wouldn't have been able to-"  
  
Hermione was unable to hold herself.she thrust her wand everywhere that she could, using every ounce of anger that was in her, and soon everything everywhere was disintegrated. All her anger spent on the trees, Hermione collapsed onto the ground.now she could only think of the grief. Harry and Ron sat down next to her.she was shaking.  
  
"Now they're gone.and they won't be mended for a very, very long time.they might as well be dead.they'll never be the same again.like Percy won't."  
  
Ron's nerve had been hit. He did a fair bit of blasting too.and collapsed aswell.he could now listen to Hermione fully.  
  
Hermione was now staring at the stars. "I loved them, if I've loved no-one else.that's the one thing Voldemort doesn't understand.and the one thing he chooses to destroy.the worst thing of all.now nobody loves me, or vice versa.I'm like nothing."  
  
"Don't say that. You still have us, and we'll fight it.we'll get back at him.we'll bring back your parents, and Percy aswell.we just need a plan."  
  
Hermione looked up at that.she'd had a thought. "I think I know what we can use."  
  
"What's that Hermione?" Harry and Ron could both see the determination in her eyes.  
  
"The Charmed Ones."  
  
  
  
OK.so Hermione has heard about the Charmed Ones. In the next chapter she will tell Harry and Ron all about them I'm sure. As for Piper and Paige.well they'll be finding a way to talk to Prue. Cole will make the forcefield.yada yada yada.wjhat? You have to read on.stay tuned! 


	2. The Charmed Ones PLan

Chapter 2: The Charmed Ones Plan Hey hey hey everyone! Can I just say that even though my story does not have a review sign on it.I would like you to review.makes me feel better. Anyway if this is in the Charmed section you'll wanna hear more about Charmed of course so let's begin.  
  
"Prue. OK Piper that is what I thought you would say, but how are we going to summon Prue?" "I'm not sure." Piper stood up and began pacing the room again. "We'll do the usual thing with 5 candles, and if we happen to summon Grams we'll ask if we can see Prue, and that it's an emergency." "Sounds good enough, I'll go get the candles." While Paige was gone Piper began preparing the book of Shadows for the summoning spell. She also called for Leo, who orbed into the room. "Anything?" Leo thought for a moment. "Well the elders are keeping track with things in the Underworld, but they aren't able to risk much without being caught. They found out however that Cole has a plan of action after this." "Fantastic.which is?" "A forcefield around Phoebe.the Source is going to combine elements of love together to make a wall around Phoebe that can only be broken by the Power of 3." "Great." Leo looked around him. "What's this?" "We're going to summon someone." "Uh-huh.Prue?" "How do you always guess?" "What else would you be doing?" Piper barely had time to worry about this; Paige had orbed back into the attic with the supplies. Leo watched the sisters getting ready. "Leo, we need you to ask her about the forcefield you keep on talking about, because she might have a solution." "No problem.as long as you can get to her." "This is an emergency, and it's her sister.we have to count on that." Piper began to say her prepared charm. "Loved ones, we seek your guidance, we ask your help.another is lost and we can't bring her back.we need your help.please give your guidance." Nothing happened. "We need the power of 3," said Paige, quoting the obvious. "That's why I brought help." Piper held up a small bottle of purple liquid.a summoning potion. Those were really hard to make. Piper threw the bottle into the centre of the circle of candles, where it smashed, and the purple liquid evaporated "Please help us." Clouds of smoke began appearing. They transformed into a persron.Grams." "Hi Grams." "It's nice to see you again Piper.you two Paige." Paige was feeling a bit awkward, but she smiled weakly. "Grams you heard my call, we need your help, but it's Prue we're after.can we talk to her now?" "Well." Grams looked a little worried, "You could, but what advice could she give? What is it that you need help for?" "Phoebe.she's turned evil. Cole became the new source, the Seer brainwashed her into being evil.she thought it was her new destiny. There isn't much we can do without the Power of 3, which is why we need Prue." Grams thought this over. "Well yes I did hear about Phoebe, of course. Prue has been looking around.come to think of it I think she wanted to give her advice.yes you can speak to her.I'll send her in." Grams vanished. Leo smiled. "Nicely done there Piper, but how will Prue help with this?" "She was a Charmed One.she might know something.she might've done research as the oldest sister.she cares about Phoebe, and she never really trusted Cole.she's want to say something." The smoke was reappearing, but now talking a lisghtly different form. A woman of 30 or so appeared before Piper, Paige and Leo. She looked down at them all and smiled. Prue had returned. For awhile she didn't say anything.she was just looking at them all. Then she walked out of the circle of candles, and became solid. "Piper." Piper walked over to her, and they embraced. Piper was fighting her tears back as hard as she could.it was so good to see her again. They let go. Prue turned to Leo. "Hi Leo.looking after her I hope." "Of course I am." They hugged aswell. When they let go, Prue turned to Paige, who was looking very nervous. "It's nice to meet you Paige. Are you enjoying my Power?" Paige cleared her throat slightly. "Um.it's a little different for me.because." "Yes, you're half white lighter, I know. Still it's very nice moving things at will, isn't it?" "Yes." Prue smiled at Paige, then turned around to face all three of them. She walked back into the circle of candles, so she looked transparent again. "So why do you call me?" "Well.Phoebe is now married to Cole.and they have a child on the way." "Really? Well that's great. Where is Phoebe? I can't see her anywhere." "Well that's the thing. Cole became fully human, but then we defeated the source, or rather Cole did, and now he is the source. He took Phoebe to the Underworld to be his queen, and now Phoebe's evil. Prue thought about this for awhile. "OK.but why should that be a problem? Take her back, do a little hocus pocus on her.wait." Prue thought again. "Phoebes child. It's half evil. It's possessed Phoebe to become evil. Only when the child is born would she come back, and even then she would probably be brainwashed enough to stay in the Underworld." Piper stared at Prue. Why hadn't they considered that the unborn child had something to do with this? Paige was staring at wonder as well, but she came up with another thought. "But she herself isn't evil at all. What if we drag her home and get the baby terminated, then dehypnotise her.surely we, as her sisters, should be able to do that. "Well yes," Leo interrupted. "But there's a flaw. Cole is probably, as we speak, building a forcefield around Phoebe, and he's going to make it using all elements of love, that is, husband and son. He'll probably figure out some way to grab something from you two aswell, as sisters. Anyway the forcefield can only be broken by using the power of 3." "Oh.well that's not good," said Paige, stating the obvious once again. "What if Prue could substitute as the third sis-" "No" answered Prue straight away. "I can't. You and I have the same Power Paige, so we couldn't be three anyway. Also I'm dead. You can't reawaken the dead.I'm only talking to you with my soul. I need a body and I don't have that." "Oh." "However," said Prue. "There is a way." Piper, Paige and Leo all looked up at her with interest. "I won't lie to you, I did know about all of that.sort of. I just needed a confirmation. Anyway I did a little poking about and talked to a few people about this kind of forcefield, and it can be broken by something that isn't the Power of 3." "What?" "Either a witch or wizard that has evil blood in his veins, but still fights good. He could break the forcefield using a powerful force himself." "But," said Paige. "But such a thing doesn't exist. Evil dominates good if someone has both.mostly. The only wizard I've ever heard of that has evil blood in him is Harry Potter, but he doesn't exist, he's-" "What makes you think that he doesn't?" Piper, Paige and Leo all gaped at Prue. Could Harry Potter be real? "Have you seen him before Prue?" "Yes. Voldemort is like Britains version of the Source. Things in Britain are very different to witch and wizard like in America. I would suggest summoning him, and maybe his friends as well." "Britains Power of 3," said Paige to herself. Paige was the only one of them that had read the books, so she'd know them best. "Get them through a portal," Prue told them. "On Friday in Britain there is going to be an attack at their school. Ever heard of their Portkeys?" "Yes, " replied Paige "but wouldn't it be easier if I orbed over there, grabbed them, and orbed them back here?" "Well," said Prue. "You could do that, though it might be best if Leo did it.actually that's a better plan.yes. At 1:00 pm on Friday orb over to the school, grab hold of them very quickly, and bring them back here." "But Prue," said Paige. "I've read those books. If they're real then he wouldn't be able to get in.Hogwarts is protected by all sorts of spells and charms.how will he get in?" "It's not protected for whitelighters.they're too good. American and British magic don't really understand each other.but they follow similar patterns." "Seems simple enough." "Yes.Leo you may have to be ready to heal them.I don't know what this evil wizard can do. "So," said Prue taking charge. "Leo, arrive here half an hour beforehand. Be forewarned guys this school does teach some very interesting stuff.they could turn you into numerous things.and they can make you freeze.your witchery isn't protected against that kind of freezing. They can move objects at will.using their wands, and they can put hexes on you.I think I've covered everything. "Now you'll have to explain to Harry Potter that you need him to use a force, preferably a good force, to break through Phoebes forcefield. He may want something in return though." "Something in return?" Piper looked worried. "What kind of something?" Prue shrugged. Piper noticed that she was fading away. "See you all later.let me know when Phoebe comes back. I love you all." And with that Prue vanished. Piper, Paige and Leo looked at each other. The day was Wednesday.two days to get ready for the coming of Harry Potter. "Paige.where are those books.I think I might need to read them now." "Sure Piper.let me get them for you."  
  
Friday came. Harry was feeling just a little nervous.mind you he didn't have much else to really feel, unlike Ron and Hermione. Ron was carrying large and liberal amounts of anger. Hermione was anxious, for her safety, as well as her parents, because she was next on the agenda, being muggle-born. The plan was that at 5 to 1 the three of them would hide themselves near the great lake, where Voldemort was most likely going to attack. At one o'clock Hermione was going to take Voldemort by surprise, and Harry was going to freeze him, so's they could all plan their next chain of action. After being frozen the trio were required to go, and leave the rest of this to the Order of the Pheonix. It was 12:00 noon, and Harry walked over to Sirius, who was checking the ground for evil charms that might have been put there. "Sirius. Might I ask what you will be doing once I've frozen Voldemort and we've gone?" "Well Harry.we'll create a forcefield around him, rather like a cell gate, and then unfreeze him. He should be unable to get out. If he can get out we'll have to freeze him again and take it from there. Dumbledore should know what to do. "OK." At that Harry went off to find Ron and Hermione. He saw them near the doors to the castle, arguing for a change. Harry interrupted them with a loud question. "Ever heard of a plan that seems to simple?" Hermione stopped and looked at Harry. "Well yes, but you have to guess that Dumbledore knows what he's doing." Harry remained doubtful. Well he had escaped Voldemrot several times before.what's to say he won't escape now? Before they knew it was 5 to one, and the trio were all hiding behind a huge tree near the Lake, ready to attack. Then they saw it. Dozens and dozens of people were appearing all around the great lake. It was very hard to hide.luckily Hermione didn't have to. She stepped out, and saw Voldemort in the distance. "Yeah I'll go back up to the castle now," she said in a loud voice. "Hang on," she looked around, and her eyes lay on Voldemort. "You-know-who! Guys, get Dumbledore, it's you-know-who, he's here, he's-" Voldemort performed a body bind on Hermione. She sank to the floor. Harry leapt out of the bushes and muttered the word. Voldemort froze, dead in his tracks. Knowing that they didn't have very long, and while the Death eaters were distracted (They were all turning to look at Voldemort) Harry grabbed Hermione and all three of them ran back to the castle at top speed. Needless to say, Harry had his invisibility cloak. They ran to the castle, and Harry performed the countercurse on Hermione.she got up, but immediately looked petrified. "What is it Hermione?" "Harry, behind you!" In a flash of blue light, an unfamiliar face appeared before them. Harry almost yelled out but the man shushed him. "There's no reason to be afraid. We're here to help you." "We?" Another person was appearing in the blue light. This time it was a woman, about 23, Harry estimated. Who were they? Were they angels? "Take them Leo. I'll take care of things here." Harry was about to argue, but the man had seized him, Ron and Hermione, and in a flash of blue light, they were gone. Just before they left Harry saw the woman calling out something and thrusting her hand forward. The ride was quite incredible. Harry presumed it was like apparating. He could see clouds and sky, but they were all going very fast. In seconds he was being brought back down again, onto a dusty floor. He looked around him and saw that it was an attic, but there were odd looking things lying around the place, especially gigantic book standing on a podium. There was a woman reading it. The woman looked up when they all entered, and smiled. "Hello you three. We have been expecting you." They were American. This was America. A flash of blue light stood before them, and the first woman appeared. Harry could see how much the two women looked alike. You first woman looked at them all critically. "Leo, you should heal this one, he's bleeding." "Not so much," said Ron. "Who are you and what did you bring us here for?" "We need your help," said the older looking woman, the one that was reading. She looked at the trio and smiled. "Me, and my sister here (she pointed to the other woman) are witches, like you (she pointed at Hermione). There would be another witch here with us, but she's been captured, and we need your help getting her out.Harry Potter." Harry issued no surprise in his name being known, but Hermione did. "But you practice American witchcraft. How do you know about Harry?" "I see Hermione that the books were right, you are smart. There were books written about you, and every year you entered Hogwarts. They were thrilling adventures, and we have another one here for you." Harry was still trying to take this all in.but Hermione understood. "The Charmed Ones."  
  
I know that is SO like the end of last chapter, and that this chapter is a little short, but I don't believe in dilly-dally.  
  
So if you have enjoyed this chapter, or any of the other chapters, PLEASE review.you can also check out my other fanfic, Mysterious Powers. It's on thew Harry Potter pages, or in search. See y'all! 


End file.
